Untitled
by reginassthief
Summary: This was my introduction fic into the Satan Squad. A OUAT and AHS crossover sort of. Older Peanut is the POV


It's inspired by scene(s) from American Horror Story because I found a way to combine ouat and ahs together . Okay, it revolves around Peanut or Robyn (only she's not called that because that would be confusing) and she's older than Henry and Roland and all three of them are Robin and Regina's children. FTL doesn't exist but SB does, they've lived there forever and the mayor's house is basically haunted. Hopefully you like it

Now on with the actual story

Upon entering the house, Fallyn knew something was wrong. It seemed quiet, too quiet, eerily quiet. Shaking her head and telling herself it was just the stress of the day, Fallyn placed her bag on the bottom step, it's usual spot, when she heard a thud of trainers against the wooden floor boards. She looked to the right just in time to see the last of a dark figure.

Frowning, and wondering if it was just her imagination, Fallyn hesitated a moment before breathing out a shaky "hello". Right after, boy's laughter could be heard, taunting, asking to be found. Huffing out a breath, Fallyn fast walked to the other end of the hall, getting more angry with each step. "Roland, I know it's you," she called out. "stop playing games!"

The same laughter could be heard again. Fallyn felt her chest tighten, as an unknown feeling pooled in the pit of her stomach…fear. "Roland…" She thought about the quietness of the house. Nobody she knows is here. Not her parents, Henry, or Roland. Yet…someone was in her house, playing this stupid game on her. Fallyn felt tears of dread and frustration well up in her eyes. She leaned against the wall trying to calm her racing heart down as a creak from nearby caught her attention.

Turning her head, Fallyn watched the basement door slowly open.

The basement…Fallyn hated the basement. Every time she went down there and felt as though something was living in there, watching her, ready to attack her any moment…

She was torn between fear and curiosity. She had to know who was in her house, but the other part of her wanted to run away, run upstairs and lock the door; wait until her family got back.

Just as she made the decision to do the latter, the laughter sounded again, fainter this time and curiosity won out. Swallowing and wiping away her tears, Fallyn slowly edged towards the basement door.

Just as she got there, she froze, staring down at the black, bottomless pit when her conscience began to speak: you're pathetic. Scared of your own imagination. Just walk down the steps with no care, stop edging around the place like a rabbit scared of traps.

Breathing in, Fallyn gripped the handle bar. She practically ran down each step, telling herself that there was nothing down there.

Reaching the bottom, she flicked on the light. A low lamp hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a dim yellow. It smelled of bleach and death mixed clogged up her nose, making it sting. Ignoring it, or trying to at least, Fallyn looked through each of the four stone archways trying to find the boy.

Looking around the last one, she heard the sound of poppers hitting the floor, echoing off the walls and making her ears ring. Turning around, Fallyn saw two boys- twins in matching clothes- run past her, laughing as they looked at her. They turned away before Fallyn could get a look at their faces filled with deep gashes.

Feeling angry that children thought they had the liberty to come and go in her house as they pleased, she screamed at them to leave. They disappeared into the shadows, laughter and poppers vanishing with them.

Staring into the darkness the boys had got lost in, Fallyn wondered if she had imagined it all when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around once more, she saw a woman with a huge, bloody gash in her neck standing before her. Realisation hit Fallyn, her head hurt as she came to terms that this was the same woman who attacked her two weeks ago.

Confused and scared, Fallyn watched in utter disbelief as the woman tried to ask her something, but her voice as too creaky and she ended up coughing some red thing up. By the far wall, another woman was moaning. The hanging light began to swing as the bulb illuminated on the moaning woman who was lying on the floor, in a pool of red, as blood rushed out of her stomach were she looked like someone had attempted to axe her in half.

She felt as though she was in a nightmare, unable to run as she attempted to make it to the stairs. She got there just as a man in a surgery coat came out of the room that had things floating in jars. Removing his bloody gloves, he asked Fallyn if she'd come here to have her trouble removed. Unsure of what he meant and feeling like she had gone insane, Fallyn made a run for it up the stairs, tripping part of the way as her knee ripped against one of the steps.

Not stopping to look at it, he fear and confusion more adamant than her pain, she rattled against the basement door, realising someone had shut it behind her. It gave her hope, perhaps someone was home, not realising she was down here going insane.

Finally the door burst open and Fallyn fell through it. Her body smacked against the floor, her knee stinging once more, but quickly, she stood up, stumbling slightly, and slammed the door. Instantly, she ran away. Flying up the stairs and reaching her bedroom.

She slammed that door, too. Locking it, and leaned against it. Her heart hammering so much it hurt, her knee throbbing, eyes wet from tears, Fallyn slowly walked away from the door. She looked in the full length mirror, trying to submit her brain to what she just saw. Wondering if it was real, or was it all in her head? Just then, she saw something get knocked off her shelf in the mirror. Not staying around to see if it was important or not, Fallyn darted out of the door.

Knee forgotten, she flew back down the stairs. She wanted someone, anyone. No! She wanted her mother.

She looked around the house again, going from room to room to find out it was empty. Aware she was crying now, she wanted someone to comfort her and tell her that what she saw all in her head, it wasn't real.

"Mum!" She began to shout. "Mummy!"

Just as she was about to look in the kitchen for the second time, the front door opened. Instantly turning around, she saw Roland run through the door followed by her mother. The relief of her shouts seeming to be answered spread through her, yet her whole being was still petrified by what she saw, so she did something she swore she'd never do; she ran towards her mum and hugged her before she could even hey past the threshold as Henry shuffled around them and looked at them weirdly.

And the seventeen year old turned into the seven year old as her own vow was broken. Arms came around her as her mum repeatedly asked what was wrong with her. Fallyn didn't answer…she couldn't…not yet. The horrors of what she saw were to real. Instead, she just breathed in the scent of apples she didn't do she had missed


End file.
